Display devices such as those using electrowetting are known which include a so-called black matrix. A black matrix is for example grid shaped and overlaps walls between electrowetting elements. Such a black matrix absorbs light and can improve contrast between adjacent electrowetting elements. However, with a larger black matrix to improve contrast, such a black matrix by absorbing more light can reduce brightness.
It is desirable to improve a black matrix structure.